


Puddifoot

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Cuando Harry la vio por casualidad, nunca creyó que las cosas se encaminarían por ese camino, a pesar de lo mucho que ella decía odiarlo, el amor es algo con lo que no se puede luchar.





	Puddifoot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

**I**

Harry se apareció en Hogsmeade, ese lugar le traía un mar de recuerdos, hacía mucho que no lo pisaba, y tenía sus razones para no hacerlo, así que le sorprendió al verlo mucho más cambiado de lo que habían sido sus años de Hogwarts.

Avanzó tranquilamente, observando con mucha atención en el lugar, pero su vista se quedó en la joven de cabello negro hasta la barbilla, ojos verdes y piel blanca, sabía que la conocía de algún lado, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

La joven, que salía del correo, levantó la vista hasta él, hizo una cara de disgusto y se alejó sin más, logrando que con eso él le siguiera con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

El chico avanzó hasta las tres escobas, ahí se había quedado de ver con Rosmerta, que quería pedirle un enorme favor referente a la seguridad del pueblo, así que no podía negarse.

**II**

Aceptar ayudar a Rosmerta trajo como consecuencia que Harry tuviese que pasar más tiempo en Hogsmeade, logrando ver pasar a la joven algunas veces, pero preguntar por ella, era un arma de doble filo, atraería las miradas para ambos, y apenas Rita Skeeter había dejado de emparejarlo con medio mundo mágico, y no quería que la acosaran por una simple curiosidad, decirle a Ron, no se sentía cómodo con ello, principalmente porque la familia de su amigo, creían que Ginny no había superado su enamoramiento con él, cosa que ya no pasaba, desde hacía años, que Ginny le veía de una manera fraternal, claro que era complicado que los demás lo entendieran.

—Vaya, vaya, Potter ¿en qué tanto pierdes él tiempo? –se burló Ron, golpeándole el hombro.

—En nada, solo pensando en los lugares donde no hemos patrullado todavía.

—Bueno, Aberforth ya nos dijo que dejáramos de merodear por él Cabeza de Puerco, que cualquier cosa que pasara él se haría cargo.

—Sí, supongo que puede hacerse cargo.

—No es tan viejo –río Ron.

—Lo dices porque sigue siendo igual de alegre, supongo –soltó con sarcasmo Harry.

El pelirrojo negó divertido, observó a su alrededor y después a su amigo, que en efecto, algo le ocurría pero no se animaba a contarle, así que decidió iniciar él.

—Voy a proponerle matrimonio a Hermione ¿qué piensas?

—Que ya te has tardado bastante en hacerlo, creí que se casarían en cuanto ella terminara Hogwarts.

—Bueno, si queríamos, pero... No sé qué pasó –admitió.

—Te diré qué pasó, enfermó padre, y no quisieron hasta que mejorará, ahora, ya mejoro.

—Buen punto, ahora ¿qué es lo que te ocurre a ti?

—Dime ¿dónde no hemos revisado?

—Tu lugar favorito no hemos revisado.

—Vamos, Sortilegios Weasley fue lo primero que visite al venir aquí.

Ron chasqueó la lengua y sujetó a su amigo del hombro, haciéndolo girar. —Yo hablaba de tu otro lugar favorito.

Su mejor amigo señaló la fachada rosa con letrero verde a lo lejos, haciendo que pusiera mala cara, había preferido olvidar la existencia de ese lugar, lo odiaba, la escena que le había hecho Cho en ese lugar seguía vívida en su memoria, además, el recordar los lazos y toda esa ridícula decoración, lo hacía querer vomitar.

—Ah, no, no, no. Olvídate de eso.

—Tu preguntaste, además, si me ven entrando ahí, le dirán a Hermione, y ya sabes cómo se pone, no quieres ser el causante de la ruptura de tus mejores amigos ¿o sí?

—No, para nada.

—Entonces ve –le empujó dándole ánimos.

Harry comenzó a andar hacia el salón de té de Madame Puddifoot’s, la mueca en su rostro tenía que ser clara, porque los que pasaban cerca de él le miraban con curiosidad y reían un poco, al llegar a la puerta, la empujó, haciendo sonar la campanilla.

—Un momento –contestó una mujer al fondo.

Harry observó el lugar, había cambiado muchísimo desde la única vez que había ido, tenía un aire más elegante, así que pudo relajarse un poco.

— ¿Espera a alguien?

El chico se giró, topándose con la chica que desde hacía un par de semanas solo seguía con la mirada, ella puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo que él se sintiera un poco más atraído, era la primera chica que no flirteaba con él solo por ser Harry Potter.

—No, no, sólo estoy haciendo revisión de rutina.

—Ah, sí, ya me han dicho que se la pasan buscando por todos lados, pero es la primera vez que pasan aquí.

—Sí, lo siento, pero revisaré el lugar.

La vista esmeralda bajó hasta el pecho de la joven, donde reposaba la pequeña placa de plata con su apellido gravado.

«Parkinson»

Se quedó pasmado, ¿qué hacía Pansy Parkinson trabajando en ese lugar? Además ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan guapa? Si Hermione se enterara de que le gustaba esa chica en particular, le golpearía la cabeza y le preguntaría ¿qué demonios está pasando con él?

**III**

Había pasado exactamente un mes, y él personalmente se encargaba de revisar el salón de té de Madame Puddifoot’s, las rondas habían terminado, ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, pero Pansy Parkinson no tenía por qué enterarse de eso, a pesar de que le trataba como si fuese un simple extraño, a él le agradaba ir, observarla un rato mientras intentaba que su frustración no escapara por su sonrisa al momento de atender a las parejas que iban.

La pregunta seguía en la mente de Harry ¿cómo había terminado Pansy Parkinson trabajando en un sitio como ese? La chica sangre pura, rica y con todo el mundo a sus pies, era un misterio que sin duda quería resolver por sí solo.

**IV**

Pansy Parkinson salió de trabajar, para su desgracia, Potter seguía por las calles vigilando solo él sabía qué, con lo mucho que le detestaba, y tener que verle a diario, avanzó hasta el pequeño apartamento sobre una de las tiendas de Hogsmeade, abrió la puerta y subió con pereza, sacó la varita y la agitó para que la puerta «principal» se cerrará.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, con otro movimiento de varita encendió la chimenea y avanzó por el pequeño lugar para conseguirse a sí misma un vaso de whisky.

—Llegaste temprano –soltó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas.

—Sí, mi jefa se hará cargo hoy.

—No te ves para nada contenta ¿qué ocurrió?

—Potter ha estado merodeando y no me agrada.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo no tengo ningún objeto tenebroso y tú tampoco ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—No lo soporto, él tiene la culpa de todo esto.

—Vamos Pansy, el tipo lucho por su vida tanto como lo hicimos nosotros, no lo culpes por no sucumbir a manos del Señor Tenebroso.

—Aun así, lo odio.

**V**

Los días que siguieron, Harry seguía a Pansy, era un poco acosador, para su propio gusto, pero tenía que saber qué hacía ella trabajando en un sitio como ese, así que cuando vio que tenía descansos de media hora que ella usaba para aparecerse en algún lugar lo intrigó, así que en una ocasión que tuvo la oportunidad, sujetó su abrigo.

La chica se alejó aún sin darse cuenta de que la había seguido, Harry inspeccionó el lugar, la hierba había crecido considerablemente, levantó la vista hasta la joven que se abría paso en dirección a una casa en ruinas.

Fue como un golpe de realidad para él, después de que Pansy quiso entregarlo a Voldemort, el nombre de su familia cayó en desprestigio, más que la de los Malfoy, el ministerio había confiscado todos los bienes de los Mortífagos, y aunque los Parkinson hubiesen podido salvarse un poco, los actos de ella los habían terminado de hundir en los juicios, eran muchos testigos y solo su palabra en contra de todos, incluso la de él.

—Saciaste tu mórbido interés ¿Potter? –la observó, jugaba con una florecillas.

—La verdad, un poco, me preguntaba cómo alguien como tú, terminaría trabajando en un lugar como ese.

—Bueno, es el único donde quisieron emplearme, conozco muy bien el menú.

— ¿Ibas mucho a ese sitio?

Ella soltó una risa amarga, Harry no entendió la razón, simplemente la observó con más curiosidad.

—No, los chicos no me invitaban a salir, deberías saberlo, después de todo, fue tu amiguita la sangre sucia la que dijo que soy tan fastidiosa, hueca y sin chiste, que solo un tarado de verdad me invitaría a salir.

—Hermione no pudo decir algo como eso –contestó indignado –y voy a pedirte que no te refieras a ella como... Eso.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Potter? –Se burló –lanzarme un hechizo, lavarme la boca con jabón ¿qué?

—Creí que con Voldemort muerto, todo eso se terminaría, pero veo que me equivoque, y por más bonita que seas, no dejaré que hables así de mi amiga.

—Como sea –puso los ojos en blanco.

**VI**

Las visitas de Harry a Puddifoot’s habían incrementado, también la seguía a la casa de sus padres, al inicio le resultó bastante incómodo, como si fuese sospechosa de algún delito, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, esa maña se le hizo costumbre, y le gustaba sentirse acompañada, sacudió la cabeza para alejarse esa idea.

—Has estado muy seria ¿qué ocurre? –Draco se sentó junto a ella.

—Es Potter.

—Sí te está molestando, puedo ponerlo en su lugar, solo dime.

—Claro, como si pudieses contra él –sonrío divertida.

—Pansy Parkinson ¿te gusta Potter?

— ¿Qué? –frunció el ceño ofendida –por supuesto que no.

—Parece todo lo contrario.

Los dos voltearon a la ventana, una lechuza de plumaje oscuro golpeó, ella se puso rápidamente de pie, quito la nota y leyó rápidamente.

—Veamos de quién es –se la arrebató el rubio.

—No, Draco, no, devuélvemela.

—Con amor, Potter –se burló el rubio –bueno, esto deja en claro que tú sí le gustas a él.

Ella no dijo nada, se quedó sería leyendo una vez más la nota, la arrugó, observó a la lechuza y la espantó, el ave indignada salió por la ventana.

—Deberías aceptar, sólo irán a tomar algo.

—Pero es Potter –soltó.

—Y le gustas –contestó –ya sabíamos que tenía algo mal en la cabeza –sonrío y Pansy lo golpeó divertida.

**VII**

Pansy observó a su alrededor, la gente le prestaba más atención de la normal por estar sentada frente a Harry Potter, no por qué fuese ella, como habían cambiado las cosas, antes llamaba la atención por ser Pansy Parkinson, la grandiosa heredera, ahora no era nadie, salvo la extraña chica con la que estaba Harry Potter tomando un trago.

—Ignóralos –le pidió.

—Sí, porque es tan fácil ¿no? –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres Pansy Parkinson, sabes mejor que nadie lidiar con todo esto.

La joven sonrío ante el halago y bebió de su vaso, mientras él le imitaba, no sabía qué hacía ahí, no tenía nada en común con Potter, la charla se esfumaría en tres segundos.

—Así que jamás saliste con Granger –soltó incrédula.

—No, a ella siempre le intereso Ron, y viceversa.

—Claro, por eso fue con Krum al baile ¿no?

—Bueno, Ron no lo propuso antes –sonrío divertido –ahora van a casarse.

—Mmm –elevó la ceja sin darle importancia, observó el reloj sobre la chimenea y notó, que tenía más de tres horas charlando con Potter.

—Lo digo en serio –sonrío.

—Yo creo que debería irme, mañana tengo que trabajar.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿podemos vernos después?

—Ah ¿podría ser en mi apartamento? –observó a su alrededor –no me siento muy cómoda...

—De que te vean conmigo, lo comprendo, sí, tu apartamento estará bien, o el mío.

—El mío es más seguro para mí, así que lo preferiré.

**VIII**

Los meses habían pasado volando, Harry no entendía en qué momento habían llegado a finales del mes de enero, solo sabía que en una noche le había pedido a Pansy que saliera con él, ella se había sorprendido y sólo respondió que dejará que las cosas fluyeran por sí solas, así que Harry no entendía bien, si estaban o no saliendo.

—Hola –la saludó besándole la mejilla –perdón la tardanza, me entretuvieron un poco en el ministerio.

—Sí, no te disculpes –suspiró –Draco no tarda en llegar con la comida.

—Pensé que cocinarías tú.

—Sí, no soy una ama de casa, así que...

—La próxima vez podrías dejarme cocinar para ti ¿qué dices?

—Es que el gran Harry Potter aparte de salvar al mundo por Hobbie sabe cocinar.

—Sí, y lo hago muy bien –ella sonrió.

Harry se sintió satisfecho, cada que lograba hacerla sonreír, era un triunfo personal para él, ya que la chica era un tanto difícil, pero eso solo hacía que le gustara cada vez más.

—Tengo algo que decirte –comentó Harry con una sonrisa tímida.

**IX**

Pansy iba de un lado a otro enfadada, mientras su mejor amigo y compañero de apartamento le veía divertido, no comprendía el escándalo que una propuesta así le ocasionaba, no era tan raro si tenía casi un año saliendo con Potter, así que la veía divertido.

—Ah no, no te rías –le aventó un cojín –tú me acompañaras a la dichosa fiesta en la madriguera esa –lo amenazó –no vas a dejarme ir sola.

—Pansy, ya sales con él ¿qué crees que pase?

—No lo sé, que la ex novia loca me ataque, que la sangre sucia de su amiga se burle de mí como lo hacía en Hogwarts.

—Ahora eres su novia, no la chica que se burlaba de él ¿de acuerdo?

—No soy su novia –lo corrigió.

—Sales con él.

—Pero no me besó con él.

—Sí que tienes que gustarle –soltó divertido.

—Cállate, y ya te dije, vendrás conmigo.

**X**

Pansy observó a Harry frente a ella, la dichosa fiesta de los Weasley se había extendido hasta altas horas, para su sorpresa, como había dicho Draco, las personas no la insultaron ni trataron mal, más que nada, porque era la invitada y la cita de Harry Potter, y todo el mundo en ese lugar lo adoraba, tanto como para no hacerle un desplante a ella.

—Espero que la pasaras bien –sonrío él.

—Tu ex novia me sorprendió, a decir verdad.

— ¿Por qué exactamente te sorprendió Ginny?

—Bueno, en un inicio pensé que seguía obsesionada por ti, pero –interrumpió la protesta de Harry –vi cómo se comían ella y Draco a besos, así que deseche la idea de que sigue enamorada de ti, después de todo, tampoco te acoso en toda la velada, después, me dijo que Draco le había dicho dónde trabajaba –suspiró.

—No se burló de ti ¿o sí?

—No –admitió –una de sus compañeras del equipo de Quidditch le dijo de la remodelación de Puddifoot's y preguntó si había sido yo la que había dado las ideas, así que dije que sí, porque yo remodelé el maldito lugar, un lazo más y hubiese vomitado...

—Te desvías.

—Sí, claro, así que sugirió que podía dejar de trabajar ahí y usar mis habilidades y buen gusto para otras personas que no lo tuvieran, así que me dio una idea, y pienso usarla.

—Veo que eso te agrada –sonrío orgulloso, verla tan parlanchina y alegre era inusual.

—Sí, gracias por la velada, Potter.

—De nada, Parkinson –sonrío divertido.

—Te veré mañana.

Pansy se acercó a Harry y le besó suavemente en los labios, en el primer instante en que sus labios se tocaron, una ráfaga de mariposas invadió no sólo su estómago, jamás se había sentido de esa forma con nadie.

—Te veré mañana –acaricio su rostro.

—Mañana renunciare a Puddifoot’s.

—Es una lástima, voy a extrañar verte ahí –sonrío Harry.

—Podemos ir, pero ahora como clientes –los dos sonrieron y en unísono dijeron un simple «No».


End file.
